


a question

by silvercobwebs



Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool (Comics), Marvel
Genre: Comment Fic, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvercobwebs/pseuds/silvercobwebs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate has a question he's never going to ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a question

**Author's Note:**

> drabble-esque comment request fic, written at death o' clock.

What is it like?

Nathan considers asking him sometimes. When they lay together in the dark, the background hum of Providence's residents ever-present in his mind, like the turn of the Earth, Nate sometimes thinks of questions. Discards most of them as soon as they touch his thoughts – impractical, unimportant, irrelevant. It's not in him to dwell for long. Not conducive to the mission.

But sometimes, he can't help but wonder.

Wade is mostly asleep, and Nate doesn't need to be as close as he is to feel the heat, the energy rolling off him in waves. The man fluctuates constantly. Perpetual motion. Should be impossible, scratch it - he is damned impossible, it should really be repulsive, but Nate can't seem to get enough. Wade is life - blood and tooth, fighting and screaming, laughing and crying. Relentless.

So what is it like when it all stops? He's seen Wade shot in the head, gutted, gored, all manner of ways that kill a man inflicted upon him (mostly due to his own careless regard for his own well-being), and he always always comes back from it. Nate's had his own fair share of near-death experiences, he has his own ideas of What's After, but Wade... is Wade. What does he see in those last moments? Wade told him once that he had a bit of a fling with Death, (who apparently has a great rack), but Nate isn't entirely certain if Wade is joking or not.

He reaches out a hand, flesh touching scarred flesh for a pulse that rivals the wingbeat of a hummingbird, Wade's metabolism is through the roof, and this is him at rest. Ridiculous, but there you have it.

He considers the question again, shakes his head.

He knows better than to ask a question he doesn't want to know the answer to.

 

-end


End file.
